Cresent Moon
by Creon13
Summary: The young nation of Equestria is slowly coalescing under the rule of the alicorn princesses after the horrors of Discord. But a vile force is corrupting and poisoning any hopes of peace. The horrors to come would be known throughout history as "The Longest Night." Review and Critique appreciated.
1. Cresent moon

A full moon crested over the dark horizon, slowly rising from behind the trees. Red and orange faded from the sky, making way for darkness. Stars began to pierce the darkening sky, like pin holes in a black cape. The night was beautiful and crisp as all the ponies of the land began to lay their heads down for a night of rest. A figure sat on the tallest tower of the castle, silhouetted by the rising pale orb.

"What a beautiful night Luna," a voice spoke from above the figure. With a gentle landing, the large white alicorn came to rest beside her inky navy sister. The two sat in silence as the moon cast its eerie glow over the forest. Each tree and rock was coated in silver light, as if everything was dusted with a fine powder. Celestia looked at her sister, who seemed lost in thought and concentration. She had grown more quiet and aloof since Discord was turned to stone. The physical wounds were severe, the emotional ones are apparently worse.

Luna leaned against her sister. It was a simple gesture, but one that Celestia cherished. They had always been together and nothing was going to tear them apart. She rested her head against Luna's. They had so little time to spend with one another. Equestria had mostly healed from Discord's torment. However, certain situations need to be resolved by either her or Luna. Perhaps the ponies cannot agree on something, perhaps a powerful beast needs to be tamed, perhaps only their magic is strong enough to solve the issue.

"Princess Luna, you are needed," a voice called out of one of the castle's windows, disrupting their quiet moment. A small knot of frustration formed in Celestia's chest. She suddenly felt very heavy, as if the knot had turned to stone. She tried to keep her posture to let the moment last just a little longer.

Suddenly Luna moved, throwing Celestia off-balanced. She was pinned down on her back from the intense pressure pressing against her. Panic seized her heart as her chest squeezed the air from her lungs. Celestia struggled to breathe and call out to her sister, but she felt like she was being drowned in nothing.

"We are not needed. We are not loved," Luna said calmly as Celestia thrashed and clawed to get her sister's attention. Luna turned to face her sister and a shiver ran down Celestia's spine. Her sister's beautiful cyan eyes have been twisted and corrupted into something foul. The pupils were nothing but reptilian slits, a jagged tear in a malicious eye. Celestia's heart stopped as she stared deep into the horrifying gaze, frozen in their vice-like grip.

"Since we are not loved, we will smother the world in darkness. It shall know the weight of our despair and anger." Celestia tried franticly to reach her sister,wanting to comfort and cover her sister from this evil force. Tears ran from her eyes as she felt herself being ripped apart from her agonizing and muted pleas. "And you, dear sister, shall be the first plunged into our bitter sea."

Celestia fell through the world, bound and silenced by an unholy force. Evil darkness swallowed her, blocking Luna from her sight. She was surrounded and besieged by demons, strangling her in their cold grip. The beautiful moon that Luna had created was waning in the darkness, gradually fading from one side to another. Her sister's glowing bastion of love was now a wide crescent, sharp as an ax poised for the kill. The malicious grin it turned into froze Celestia from the inside out, numb with grief for her lost friends and subjects. Her heart finally shattered like a mirror as she realized she was powerless to rescue her beloved sister Luna.

* * *

Icy air rushed into her lungs as Celestia was shocked into consciousness. Cold sweat saturated her coat and sheets as she tried to calm her wild gasps for air. Her entire body was shaking from the trauma she just experienced. Her chest tight with pain.

"A dream. Just a dream," Celestia told herself trying to soothe her nerves. She scanned the dark room, looking for something, anything, to comfort her. She peeled herself from her covers. Sticky with sweat and on weak legs, she slowly made her way to a small chest hidden in a corner of the room. Gently lifting the aging lid, she pulled a doll out from the inside. Resting on a pillow in front of her cold fireplace, she cradled the doll, letting the silence cradle her.

The doll was crudely fashioned and falling apart at the seams. It was one of the only keepsakes from her childhood she still had. Time had worn away at both her memory and the doll, filling them both with holes and patches. She held the little black doll close to her chest, treating it as gently as a delicate flower. Its worn skin was coarse and its cyan button eyes were cold, but it warmed Celestia's heart knowing that there was a matching white doll in Luna's room.

A gentle tingle flowed through Celestia, like a breath of hot wind flowing through her body. A feeling she has felt every day just before dawn for a long time. A feeling of impatient anticipation filled her wings, lifting the hairs on the back of her neck. It was interesting to feel the sensations from the beginning. She was often woken up by a much more intense vibration coursing through her body, pulling her from her slumber and bed. The time to do her royal duty to Equestria was upon her.

Gently placing the doll back in the chest, she stood on the precipice of her window and stared out into the night. The sensation was getting stronger, more violent, threatening to break free from its housing. It made her skin crawl as the tingling began to turn into a vibrating monster.

With a powerful flap of her wings Celestia soared into the moonlit sky. Away from the castle, away from the ground, and away from observing eyes. Their power was far greater than any unicorn, peaguasi, or earth pony in recent memory. Powerful enough to move celestial bodies across the sky. So much power was frightening. So she released it above the highest clouds to hide the intensity of her magic.

All the clouds and land were beneath her now, offering a glorious view of the star filled night. Between two different worlds, she smiled at her sister's work one final time. She let her restraints go and felt her magic building up. Molten heat coursed through her, filling every fiber of her being. Light began pouring out of her body, washing the stars from the sky. She ground her teeth as she felt her body be crushed under the weight of the sun. With an impassioned cry, she released her magic, pulling the sun over the horizon, forcing the night to yield and flee.

Spent and exhausted, Celestia lay on the cloud tops watching the gray sky brighten. The night was over and a new day has dawned. The vibrations stopped but the pain remained, reminding her of her terrible strength that must be shielded at all times. A shield that must be kept up at all times, to protect her ponies from seeing the damage she could cause.

"A beautiful dawn sister. Warm and tender as a mother's love," spoke a voice behind Celestia, startling her heart into panic. She scrambled to sit up and saw her sister staring at her with a slight smile on her lips. A smile of her own slipped onto her face as the pain vanished under the love she felt for her sister.

"You look tired," Celestia finally said, noticing her sister's tired eyes and stooped posture. She looked frayed and worn like the doll in the chest. A chill damped her smile as the nightmare's whispers returned to her.

"It has been a long night. But the rocs have agreed to leave ponies alone. Things should be quiet in the north for now," Luna said off-handedly. Celestia was glad of the news. However, she could tell that something was eating away at her sister. She avoided eye contact and looked anxious, like a child that did something wrong.

"Is everything alright, Luna," Celestia asked finally standing up on the cloud with shaky legs. Her drained strength was slowly returning.

"Yes, of course, sister. I am just tired. Would you do me the honor of flying me back to the castle," Luna asked rather defeated. Celestia was confused why her sister was acting so strangely. It was like she was struggling with different emotions all wanting to escape at the same time. A single line of worry creased Celestia's brow for only a second. Luna was probably just tired and needed rest. And Celestia was not about to pass up time with her sister.

Through the fluffy clouds they glided in silence. The sky had given way to a myriad of reds and purples painting the world. Equestria was just beginning to stir, its ponies and animals yawning and stretching themselves awake. A small ember of satisfaction lit itself in Celestia's chest, warming her with a smile.

They glided through the open window of Luna's room. She had always kept her room sparsely furnished but something seemed odd to Celestia. Every piece of furniture was pushed into corners or onto the walls at peculiar angles. Almost like the furniture was scared of the middle of the room and huddled together for safety. It seemed innocent enough but Celestia could not help shake the feeling that there was something more sinister in the room.

"Thank you for the flight, sister. We need to do it more often," Luna said with a weak smile. Celestia silenced her doubts and loitered with her sister for as long as she could afford to. As she crossed through the doorway a question popped into her mind.

"Luna, when you create the night using your magic, do you feel any sensations? I feel a warm or fiery sensation inside of me when I raise the sun," Celestia asked as she turned to face her sister. She had never asked the question before. She had always assumed it was the same for her sister as it was for her.

Luna paused in the doorway with a hollow look in her eyes. It was like she was suddenly glazed over with ice from the inside. Pins and needles filled Celestia as she saw the emptiness in her sister. She wanted desperately to do something, to alleviate her sister's pain and fears no matter what was causing them.

"The only thing I feel, sister, is cold." Luna said with a soft click of the door closing. Celestia stood frozen and heavy as a statue. Every muscle was tensed and her teeth threatened to crack under the pressure but she refused to ease up. It was the only way she could keep from screaming in frustration and despair. Her little sister was slowly falling and she was doing nothing about it. She was failing as family. And if she could not keep one pony from falling, how could she keep a nation from doing the same?


	2. Venom Barbed Tongue

Luna sat up. Her muscles were heavy with exhaustion and her mind muddled with stress. A thin stream of light poured in through a crack in the shutters, trying vainly to brighten the room. Tho the bed was soft and filled with feathers, it felt rough and hard. Discomfort crawled underneath her skin, making everything she touched turn to packed dirt and brambles.

A light touch, almost like the brush of a wing, swept up Luna's neck. This sparked her agitation into a roaring flame of anger. She had felt this touch for far to long, taunting her to action. Another day's ritual had begun.

Luna slid out of her bed, her rock limbs straining against her will. With the dim glow of her horn, she conjured up a bubble, a force-field. All the furniture was pressed against the walls, some of it letting out protesting groans. The opaque shield was hard and sturdy, a testament to her power. However, it was only meant to keep in, not out.

"Oh Luna, I don't know why you insult me so. Your magic does not stop the truth," A whisper spoke into Luna's ear. Luna tensed her jaw in anger at the voice that dared enter her ear.

"Tis not to silence you, but to keep your venom from infecting the rest of my subjects. Your lies are my burden to war against, and you have chosen your opponent poorly," Luna said with swords in her voice and authority in her wings. Her anger fueled her words as it had for many days before.

"You wound me, princess. I have no intention of poisoning you. I just want you to see what lies in front of your nose," the formless voice spoke inside of her head.

"You shall vex me no more, foul demon! Should you want to keep your life, I advise you to remove yourself from my presence," Luna shouted. Her ire against the voice grew more intense, flaring her magic. She struggled to remain composed, fearing that her anger would blind her to her enemy.

"Your sister despises you. She knows you are weak and wants nothing to do with you. Even now she plots your demise behind a pathetic ruse. You simply refuse to acknowledge the blade to your neck," the voice accused.

"Silence vile beast! Reveal your form so that you may be punished for your slanderous lies! My sister is a saint among us! Your black tongue shall not tarnish even the sound of her name," Luna screamed at the voice, thrashing about in her sealed arena. Magic filled the bubble, turning the air thick with her heated fury. Sparks ignited and lightning crashed against the walls of her shield, sealing off their destructive power.

"Your subjects refuse your generosity, choosing to sleep and ignore your beautiful nights. They respect neither your authority nor your power. You are an insect in their lives, forever torturing them with your pathetic bids for attention," the voice whispered. The mirror on her nightstand turned black as sin before Luna. A single malicious eye held her gaze, staring at her with contempt and disgust.

Luna raised her voice like an animal caught in the throes of blood lust. She reached out to the mirror with her magic, crushing it to splinters and powder. A tempest of magic swirled around her, feeding off her wrath. She raked her hooves and horn against her barrier in an attempt to cleave the spirit that plagued her and slandered her family. She engulfed herself in a thunderous explosion, the pressure so great it threatened the shatter her mind and her world.

* * *

Luna laid crumpled on the stone floor, bereft of any energy or strength. The only evidence from the violent confrontation with the spirit was a fine dust where her mirror once stood. Everything else was untouched, bearing mute testament to her torture.

The emptiness of the room was dismal, offering only cold unfeeling comfort. She wished desperately to reveal her torture to her sister or her closest aid, but what would they think of her? Would they look at her in pity and sadness, like an animal on its death bed? Would they see her as an unstable element that must be locked away, a shame of the royal family?

As Luna's mind slowed to a crawl, exhaustion finally shut her eyes. The thin ray of light was weak as it fruitlessly tried to soothe Luna's wounds, falling onto her collapsed form. Soon the sun would set and her royal duty would force her to stir and create the night. But the voice's accusations slithered through her mind, corroding her will.


	3. Flowing Cups

Celestia landed gently on the grassy cliff. Before her, attached to the side of the mountain like an elaborate bird's nest, stood the gleaming city of Canterlot. Its shimmering opal walls and intricate spires ruled over the nearby landscape, commanding loyalty from the land itself. A truly awe inspiring city, torn from the pages of the wildest fantasies.

Celestia stared at the city just a little longer. It was a gift from their good friend and close advisor, Star Swirl the Bearded. A smile crept onto her face she heard the distant sound of his bell-hemmed cloak in the corners of her mind. Memories of Discord were quick to remove the smile, salting old wounds. She needed visit Star Swirl and drop off a bundle of flowers. Lilies were always his favorite.

With a powerful pump of her wings, she soared into the air, wind whipping at her face and mane. Swift and smooth, she circled around the city, taking in the beautiful architecture. Purple tinted roofs and cobble stone streets intertwined seamlessly. The various parks splashed a lovely green into the city, softening the hard stone structures.

Ponies were going about their business; trading, talking, laughing, and loving. Such joy melted her heart with pride and satisfaction. This is what they sacrificed for. This is what they suffered for. She would do anything in her power to keep this peace from falling apart again.

Through a large open window on one of the tallest spires Celestia glided through. The nearly empty room was supposed to be used for storage. However, Celestia used it so often that all of the stored goods were removed and replaced with nothing more than a small wooden table. A plate of cookies rested on the edge, tempting Celestia. A kind gesture from the ponies here, one that Celestia would not pass up. She did not want to insult the kind soul who left them out after all.

Down the spiral staircase she walked, taking all the time she wanted. Her duties awaited her but she felt no urgency. If there was one thing she plenty of it was time. The cold stones and eerie echo of her hooves were her only companions down the winding staircase.

At the bottom of the staircase, awaiting his princess' arrival, stood her Capitan-of-the-guard, Strong Shield. Wrapped in shimmering golden armor he stood at the base of the steps, staunch and solid as a mountain. The scar across his neck spoke of his strength and valor, and one of the reasons why Celestia called him friend.

"Princess Celestia, I trust that your journey here was pleasant," he said bowing forward. So stiff and formal with his duties, Celestia thought with an annoyed frown. His strength and stability was his greatest strength as well as his most irritating weakness. She had made it her personal mission to see him laugh just once, a feat worthy of the gods themselves.

"Hello, Ironhide. It is good to see you too," Celestia said, meeting his bow with her own. Such a motion was highly informal and improper, and they both knew it. A rough cough from Strong Shield signaled his annoyance with her. A quiet smile curled Celestia's lips as she raised her head. Little games helped the day go by, and games are more fun with more than one pony.

"Princess Celestia, you shall be receiving a visit from the self-proclaimed queen of the minotaurs. They have vowed their allegiance, making it formal after your acceptance," Strong Shield said with cold formality. Ever unwavering in his duties, thought Celestia.

"Very well, when should I expect their arrival," Celestia responded as her own formality began to sink in. A phasade, a mask that she had developed for her regal position. A necessary device to project strength and authority from. A mask that still makes her feel uncomfortable, like a grain of sand caught in the corner of her eye.

"They shall be arriving momentarily. It would be best to receive them in the throne room," Strong Shield replied. He paused to wait for his princess's response, an equal respect for his ruler as well as his friend hung in his gaze.

"Acknowledged. As always, I thank you for your diligence. You are a true friend and a hard worker," Celestia responded. Her voice sounded empty and hollow to her, devoid of sincerity. Her mask made her words husks of what they were supposed to be. The hair on her neck stood on end in protest.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia. They shall be seen into the throne room when they arrive," Strong Shield said with a final bow. He dismissed himself to take care of his other duties while Celestia hung at the bottom of the staircase, reflective in thought. She simply needed more time to feel comfortable.

As Celestia began to make her way through Canterlot Castle, she took in her surroundings. Plastered walls and massive windows rose from floor to ceiling. The walls were adorned with all manner of inspirational pieces: banners, tapestries, portraits, and ornimates hung on the walls, waiting to invigorate anypony who would gaze upon them. Various staff made their way through its halls. Guards in gleaming armor stood watch or escorted other ponies. Chefs, cleaners, gardeners, and scholars all freely mixed and mingled in the halls, each one paying their respects to her as she passed by them. True connections that can only be made with no storm on the horizon.

Celestia was not particularly fond of Canterlot Castle, however. It was vast, awesome, and authoritarian. A suitable place for a powerful ruler. But its size and scale puts ponies on the defensive, making it that much harder to befriend them. Much more a political seat of power than anything else.

Celestia preferred small and discrete, Like the castle in the Forever-Free Forest. This castle was built by a single pony's magic. The Forever-Free Forest castle was built on the sweat and tears of ponies coming together in unison and harmony. A beautiful event that she was proud to be part of.

Somehow, she managed to find herself in the royal gardens. Plants and animals of all kind coexisted in harmony. Within the warm sunlight, it seemed as if everything was peaceful and beautiful. If utopia existed in Equestria, she would surely find it here.

However, the gardens housed something painful behind its curtain of flowers. Making her way through the twists and turns of the garden, she felt her heartbeat quicken. Hidden away in the far corner of the garden stood a statue of Discord, bound in old vines. Celestia know that it was more than a statue however.

As she gazed into the colorless eyes, visions and sensations came rushing back all at once. Corrupt ponies. Searing fires. The screams of the innocent. Chaos. So much chaos.

A small smile began to curl her lips. "We beat you. We beat you in all senses of the word. Your evil may have left scars, but time heals all. Soon, order and prosperity will be achieved by all. You have completely lost," Celestia finally said with pride. Even though the statue could not move, she could feel Discord's contempt for her rise behind his rock prison.

A rough cough sounded behind her. It seemed just a little remarkable to her that Ironhide always managed to catch her in the middle of thought.

"Princess Celestia, the minotaur queen has arrived and is ready be received," Strong Shield said.

"Let me ask you a question, Ironhide. What do you remember about Discord," Celestia said, trapped within her own thoughts. A moment of silence passed between the two of them, filled only with the sounds of the garden.

"I do not remember much, Princess Celestia," Strong Shield finally said. "I was just a foal when it was happening. I only remember distant sounds and sight in my deepest dreams."

"I see," Celestia responded, visions flashing past her eyes one more time. She unshackled herself from her thoughts and finally turned to face Strong Shield.

"We shall receive them in the throne room."

Armored guards lined the long carpet leading to the two thrones of Canterlot, one of which was occupied by Celestia. Posture straight and wings gently flared, she tried her best to look regal yet approachable. Strong Shield stood tall at her side, projecting an aura that she appreciated as a standard. The cavernous throne room could be a daunting force in itself. She was sure this theater they put on has swayed more than a few minds.

A thin pony appeared at the far end of the hall, looking like a stick in an open field. The massive double doors, slowly swung open behind him, commanded by a small army of operators. The room tensed and tightened at the movement, bracing for any situation.

"Rolstar Earth-hoof, queen of the minotaurs, has arrived," the small pony proclaimed loudly enough for all the hall to hear. In stepped a massive minotaur, draped in glittering clothes, accompanied by an honor guard of equally massive warriors. Silence filled every corner of the room as the queen of the minotaurs walked straight down the isle. Everypony in the room stood on hair-trigger reaction, waiting for the wrong movement to happen. Only Celestia and Rolstar remained composed.

The queen of the minotaurs stopped right before the steps of the thrones, eyes locked with Celestia. A connection of sorts passed between the two of them, some common thread tiying them together. Royal met royal, shinning met shinning, strength met strength in a mental exchange.

"Rolstar Earth-hoof, why have you requested an audience with us," Celestia finally said, using a softer version of the Royal Canterlot voice. A request that she already knew the answer to, but a necessary step towards establishing power.

"Celestia Sun-Bringer, my clan has come into your home to request a pact between the two, clan and pony. A herd is more successful the larger it is," Rolstar responded as she dropped to one knee in a single smooth action. Her guards did the same, rattling their armor for all to hear. Her words soaked into the walls and columns, a spirit familiarizing and observing.

Celestia rose from her throne and folded away her wings, maintaining her uplifted posture. From the top of the steps, everything was laid before her, prone and prostrated to her might. "Arise Rolstar Earth-hoof, queen of the minotaurs. We accept your claim of peace with an open heart. Let us prosper together rather than struggle against."

As Rolstar rose, a smile across her face, the coil of tension began to slowly release itself. A collective sigh radiated from every body and object, signaling everyponies' true feelings. Harmony and joy joined together, dancing and singing through bone and body. Unfiltered elation filled Celestia, swelling to bursting.

"Come everypony! Let us feast and be merry! This is a joyous and beautiful moment. Let us welcome our new family with open hearts and flowing cups!"

* * *

Celestia laid a small bundle of lilies by a small stone on a lonely hill. She pulled the stopped on a small bottle she brought and poured it over the stone, inscribed with pictures of the stars surrounded by bells.

"Joyous indeed. You should rest well, old friend. A better life for everypony is slowly coming together. We shall all be fast friends, happy and eager to lift anypony away from their troubles," Celestia softly said. A gentle breeze caressed her mane, the touch of a friend. Celestia could not help but smile.

* * *

A soft knock sounded from her door. Celestia stopped mid-sip of her tea. Who could possibly be knocking on her door at this hour? Standing from her cozy spot by the fireplace, she pulled the door open.

A timid and shy pony stood on the other side of the doorway, trying to make herself as small as possible. Celestia smiled a motherly smile, as if she was looking at a nervous foal about to present something. In a sense, her subjects were her children. "Come inside. You look cold. I will get you some tea."

The pony looked at her wide eyes as she turned to prepare a cup. Comfort was one of her specialties, especially when it was alone with another pony. Stoking the fire and fluffing another pillow, Celestia beckoned the pony to come closer, softly closing the heavy door behind her.

Settling into her pillow again, Celestia waited patiently for the pony to join her. Reluctantly, the pony settled into the pillow in front of Celestia. Shrinking into the pillow, it reminded Celestia of how a kitten or puppy would react to a new home. It just takes time to get used to.

"Would you care for some cookies or other snacks? There are plenty available," Celestia said, taking a gentle sip of her unfinished tea. The pony eeked at the question like it was a mouse that scurried across the floor. Celestia could not tell if it was fear or nervousness, but the pony looked like she was about to cry.

"Um, I'm not sure if you know me," the pony said quietly, just loud enough to talk over the crackling coals.

"Of course I know you Willow Whisper. You are one of the chambermaids that takes care of me and Luna. We do appreciate your work," Celestia said warmly. Taking a cookie from the tray, Celestia smiled at the look of sheer awe across Willow's face. "Now what can I do for you?"

Willow hesitantly picked up the cup of tea that had been given to her. After a few timid sips, as if she did not want to disturb Celestia. She looked like she had gained some of her nerve as she looked Celestia in the eye for the first time.

"Princess Celestia, I wanted to tell you about something strange," she finally said, summoning all the resolve she had.

"You can just call me Celestia. I don't mind," Celestia said as she took a bite out of a particularly good cookie. The informality of the situation seemed to be working, coaxing Willow out of her shell.

Willow smiled as she fumbled for her words. Celestia waited patiently, enjoying each sugary bite. The firelight cast a warm glow on everything. Playful shadows danced on the far wall, reflecting Celestia's mood.

"Prin-... Celestia. Have you noticed anything... strange about Princess Luna lately," Willow quickly finished, burying herself in her cup. Celestia paused for only a moment before grabbing another cookie from he platter.

"She has been stressed lately. Her royal duties wear her out a bit. We do plan on relaxing together very soon, however. Have you noticed anything odd" Celestia asked rather matter-of-factually. Another bite of cookie gave her the pause she needed.

"Yes. That's it. Princess Luna is just stressed. I just found something... peculiar in her room. All her furniture is pushed into the corners no matter how many time we rearrange it. But while cleaning her room today, I found some kind of dust on her dresser. I think it was her mirror, but how can something be grind so fine," Willow Whisper said, a note of relief in her voice. She took a large drink of her tea, keeping her nerve and voice together.

"I would not concern yourself with it. Maybe she just had a little mishap with her magic. These thing happen from time to time," Celestia said scooting the plate of treats closer to Willow. She happily took one.

As their conversation wound down, Celestia showed a calm Willow Whisper out. After encouraging her to get some sleep, Willow Whisper bowed and left down the dimly lit corridor. Celestia closed the door behind her with a yawn.

With the soft click of the door her jovial spirits melted. Taking away the mask, worry began to fill her stomach and spread to the rest of her body. She felt herself being eaten away, fraying around the edges. Walking over to the chest in the corner of her room, she pulled out her small navy doll. Hugging it tightly, she peered into the somber light of the moon from her window. She would have to do something soon.


	4. Descent

Luna sailed through the sky on wings of steel. She was having trouble keeping her balance in the air. Exhaustion was taking its toll on her despite her being bolstered by her own magic. The world seemed such a strange place, blurring around the edges of both her vision and hearing.

Despite her exhaustion and weakness, her duties demanded that she fly east. Apparently, some Diamond dogs have been causing trouble for some ponies. Either they steal gems or they destroy crops with their digging. All attempts of diplomacy have yielded not succeed. And so it falls upon her to resolve the issue, to make what is right.

For some reason, Luna had decided to wear her set of ebony armor. She felt... right in the armor tonight. It was not the bulky and battle-worn pieces of metal she had known. I felt more like a protective wrap, like a foal with its blanket or a cocoon high in the trees. Despite its weight, it was the only thing that felt good to her in a long time. A feather brush went down her neck. She would feel agitated if she could spare the energy.

A lone, small, and feeble fire caught her attention. That was the settlement with the problem. Despite being a large size for a farming town, she could see nopony anywhere. They must be asleep, ignoring her hard work. She felt agitation growing in the tips of her wings. She pushed the thought out of her mind.

Landing by the fire, nearly extinguishing it with the wind alone, she looked for the messenger to give her the details. Empty silence crept through the town on light feet, playing in the void between the buildings. "Nopony cares even enough to greet their royal princess who works so hard for them," Luna thought to herself. As a displeased frown began to grow, she noticed very slight and gentle movement and the very edge of the fire's light. Under a massive pile of blankets, which she originally mistook for some kind of trash, was a sleeping pony. The messenger had fallen asleep before her arrival.

"Arise,subject! You are in the presence of your royal princess! Yet you dishonor us by shirking your duty," Luna said in a loud voice. The pony jumped and scrambled at her voice as it bounced off all the walls. Fumbling with the pile of cloth he was under, the pony eventually freed himself from his voluntary net. He was a royal guard, clad in dirty yellow armor. He had failed to keep it properly maintained, wearing the dirt and grim like some kind of badge. His helmet was also missing. Not even respectful enough to be properly dressed.

"Luna! I am so sorry for keeping you waiting. I got cold waiting and covered up to get warm. I guess I fell asleep before I knew it," The guard stammered out with a nervous chuckle. No proper bow nor a proper greeting. Luna dislike began to simmer as the brush of a feather swept up her neck again. It felt more like the touch of a friend who was there for her rather than an enemy.

"Why are you improperly dressed? And why were you asleep rather than keeping vigilant," Luna demanded, flaring her wings for a moment. Despite the weak lighting, shame and awe poured on his face, as it should. He avoided looking into her eyes and backed away slightly, his shame so great.

"I... I... I have been so busy lately that... cleaning my armor fell by the wayside. As for sleeping... I... do not... enjoy the night. It scares me. Ever since I was a foal," the pony stammered out, shrinking away from her even more. Contempt began to brew within Luna for this town. Not only are they disrespectful of her beautiful creation, they actively dislike it. They hate all the work she puts into the night and wished it would disappear completely. They probably wished the same about her.

"Where are the diamond dogs located so that we may weed out this problem," Luna finally said, venom slipping into her voice. The guard's expression softened a little, like he saw danger far off on the horizon. A strange reaction indeed.

"Their tunnel is farther to the east, near the crop fields. There is a tunnel that burrows into a hillside. That was were the original mine was before they took it over. We cannot fight them within their own territory. We are simply not equipped for it," the guard replied cautiously. He seemed to have toughened up for a moment. His training finally showing itself in light of his lax behavior, Luna

thought.

She soared into the sky with a push of her wings. The dirt and wind put out the fire and probably blinded the guard for a while, she thought. It's just as well. She would have to punish him for all his wrongdoings. That was her duty as a ruler, after all.

Luna landed beside a field with a loud thud. Even in the starlight, she could see the crops were pathetic and damaged. They looked like they had been abandoned and trampled, wasting any value there was in the harvest. Despite its sad form, Luna found it oddly beautiful. She somehow felt a connection to the spilled grain and torn stalks.

She pulled herself away from the field and continued onward. The ground felt soft and weak, almost like it was hollowed out. A symptom of the problem obviously. Eventually, she found herself face to face with a gaping hole placed on the hillside. It made the hill looked surprised, as if it was completely absorbed in something fascinating. A simple set of mine cart tracks lead further in, prompting her next action.

As she entered, the mine stole what little light there was, plunging her into pitch black. A mild light came from her horn as she used her magic to light the way. Dull uneven rocks made a strange contrast to the points of shinning jewels embedded into the walls. Her hoofsteps echoed deep into the cavern, an imaginary army in front of her. At random intervals, holes appeared at any and every angle. Whenever she walked by these mini tunnels, small sounds would scamper away from her, scared to be discovered.

Her tunnel abruptly opened up into a massive cavern. A thousand points of light watched her as she stood on the edge of a deep gorge. The room was so large and so deep that she could not see the end of it. She was standing on the last piece of land before the black void. The end of the world stretch out before her, staring at her with unmoving silent eyes.

Suddenly, pain shot through her leg. It felt like a terrible bee sting as she pulled out the foreign object. She examined the thin metal object that bit her.

"A dart." Luna said out loud. Her world began to tilt and move, threatening to throw her down. She struggled to keep her head up, like her skull had suddenly gotten much heavier. Distant laughter and growling caught her ear, the source now blindingly obvious. Straining against her failing vision and hearing, Luna cursed herself for being caught off guard so easily.

With a final buck, the mine turned and threw her down the gullet of the cavern. Stone teeth rushed past her ears. A final thought crossed her mind before she lost control: she was timeless, but was she immortal?

A foul stink greeted her as she awoke on the hard dirt. She was in a mental fog, barely able to process her surroundings. Unintelligible words surrounded her, hotly debating something. She felt strangely numb, like she was feeling everything through a cloth sack. Her vision begrudgingly returned, revealing the trouble she was in.

Surrounded on all sides, were diamond dogs. Filthy and foul, their stench made her nose burn. Most had weapons of some kind; a club, a sword, or what looked like a crude blowgun. They looked mangy and barbaric with their crude torches and crude actions. Disgust began to fill her throat, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

She had to get out, She had to escape. But she felt so calm, so quiet, so relaxed. She could just fall asleep right now and not wake up for a long time. A rest sounded so good to Luna. Celestia can take over for a while.

No, she can't make both day and night, Luna thought. She was never as strong as me. She was always the scared one, coming to me for comfort. No, she needed me.

Struggling to pull herself up, the ground refused to stand still. Not even her wings would obey her, choosing there own actions over hers. Rather than standing tall and proud like the princess she was, she was just grinding herself into the dirt even more. It was embarrassing to be in such a pathetic position.

Something smashed into her helmet, knocking it clean off her head. She didn't feel any pain, but it did inconvenience her. Annoyance danced through her body as it refused her. She was rooted in place. Sleep was sounding even better to her.

"Stop! This is an important pony," one of the diamond dogs said. Luna could just barely see him from the corner of her eye. Squat and hunched over, his shrill voice matched his looks. She could feel her breathing getting lighter. Her eyelids were getting heavier.

The diamond dog's voice changed somehow. "This is Night-Wing. This is who we are to dispose of. That way Bright-Wing will give us all the gems we want," he exclaimed gleefully. His words did not match mouth movements, but it's probably an effect of the poison, Luna thought. She had heard her called Night-Wing before, but who could...

Luna stopped completely. Bright-Wing. Her sister. Did she stage this whole thing? The guard, the crops, the story. Was it all an elaborate ruse to trick her? But to what end?

"She aims to assassinate you, my princess," the voice whispered inside her head. Luna tried to fight the voice out of force of habit, but something within its words calmed her. Something in its siren's call drew her in, wanting its comfort. It sounded sincere.

"She wanted to humiliate you before she killed you. It was not enough to be rid of you. She wanted you to be caked in mud and sweat like a filthy animal. And she succeeded."

Luna didn't want to believe it. But everything told her that the voice was right. The disrespectful nature of the village. The diamond dogs' reward. Celestia was probably laughing at her right now, a smirk of victory to finally be rid of her pathetic sister. Luna felt her heart break into a thousand pieces, sparkling and sad like a shattered gem. She was done.

"But I can offer a way out," the voice said. "I can exact your justice. You are not dead yet. You have a chance to punish your wicked sister. But you cannot do it alone. You would hesitate. And in your hesitation, your sister would ram a sword into your chest, removing you by her own hoof."

Justice. She strove for justice. It held her world together. Otherwise, it would simply burn with chaos. To punish the wicked for their actions. But something seemed wrong to Luna.

"I shall be your knife to purge the rotten fruit. But a knife needs a wielder. Let us become the true god of this land and make it beautiful. A land where your work is appreciated. A land where you are respected and loved as you should be. A land were the unjust cannot find refuge from their fate," the voice cooed.

"Sweet honey is it's words. True and pure is it's intentions. And I have belittled and berated it since the day it visited me. I thought it was a demon with a crooked tongue, but it was a messenger of righteousness. It warned me of this fate and I ignored it. I do not deserve redemption nor salvation," Luna thought to herself, the world growing colder and darker. Sleep sounded so good.

"If you do not right this wrong, who will? Do you wish to see the land fall into despair? Do you wish to see innocents suffer? Do you wish to see your sister become Discord," The voiced whispered.

A moment of clarity came Luna. How could she be so selfish? She must protect and shield her subjects, not because she wants to but because she is the only one who can. Distant memories reemerged and assaulted her, each clambering and crowding for her attention. Murder. Fire. Starvation and death. Lost of not only friends, but also of hope. She would not let it happen again. But she could not do it alone.

"Come Luna. Let us walk the path of truth and save everyone, including your sister, before they stray too far into the forest."

Bright Gem frantically scrawled a message on the stained paper. He thought that Luna would be the caring and sympathetic leader from the stories. Maybe they were simply fairy tales to hide the real pony. She was certainly menacing when he told her of he diamond dogs. But now... Now she had turned into a monster!

Screams of panic and pain seeped in through the walls. He was only one of a handful of guards in this little village. Perhaps the only one alive now. The unspeakable horrors he saw disturbed him to no end. His princess, whom he gave his life to, was now a demon of death. And he could only watch.

Bright Gem slammed the stamp on the piece of paper. It burst into green flames, teleported on silent winds to the castle. Reinforcements could arrive in time. There was still hope to stop the carnage.

The wall of the shack was ripped apart, showering him with splinters. Darkness engulfed him, squeezing him tight in its fist. His mind raced as he swam through this evil sea. Monsters hide in the dark. That was what he believed as a foal. It was what he believed now. His nightmare was real. So he screamed.


End file.
